bleach fanfiction
by eevee1300
Summary: stephen has started school in japan and met rukia and ichigo when they are in the middle of hunting a hollow.what will happen when stephen learns about the soul reapers? i do not own bleach or any of its characters
1. Chapter 1:one helluva day

"*_yawwwwn_*huh what time is it?...8:50!crap im late for school!" Stephen yelled as he grabed his things.

"yeah just freaking great im gonna get detention on my first day of high school!" Stephen said to himself while running down the stairs.

he had just moved to japan with his mother,brother and father.

"hey son wanna give me a reason your not at school yet?" Stephens father said blocking his way.

"no time!" Stephen said jumping over his head and smashing into the door.

"nice job idiot you walk through the doorway not smash into the door."

"CAN IT!and what are you doing here on a school day?"

"well im si...*ACHOOO*...im sick."

"well okay but still i gotta get to school." Stephen said as he walked out the door.

almost as soon as he walked out the door he bumped into an red haired person.

"watch it kid!"

"sorry abo-"

"get down!" he yelled at Stephen as he tackled him to the ground.

Stephens house exploded all of a sudden and then...he saw it.a creature with a pure white mask on its face.

"AAAAHHHHH WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!"

"you can see it too?"

"of course i can! it just destroyed my freaking house!"

then a girl with black hair put a glove on and punched the guy in front of Stephen.

"would you warn me before you do that Rukia!"

"what why did you punch that guy...like.....that......."then Stephen noticed that there were now two of that guy.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"what,how can you see him?"

"he's standing right there...and lying there. now i wanna know what you did to him."

"i just took his soul out of his body."

"..."


	2. Chapter 2:time for school

I dont own bleach or the characters.

"you did WHAT TO HIM? i dont know who you are but just tell me whats going on!" Stephen asked with a WTF look on his face.

"well if you want to know let me tell you. there are two types of spirits in this world. the first kind of spirits are wholes, they are the good kind of souls. the second kind are hollows, like the creature you saw, they are evil and must be destoryed. any questions?" Rukia explained as Ichigo took care of the hollow.

"yeah,why do you draw like a 5 year old?"

the girl kicked Stephen to the ground and then stomped on him a few times.

"OWWW what did i do?"

"you shouldnt have asked that kid."

"shut up carrot top!"

then Stephen got beat up by the red haired boy.

"shouldnt have said that either DUMB ASS! NOW SAY SORRY!"

"OWWWWWWW okay sorry!"

"good,see ya kid i gotta get going." he said putting his soul back in his body and leaving the area with the other person.

"man i've already missed fourth period!just great,just great im gonna get more than detention,im gonna get expelled!" Stephen said to himself as he sprinted to school.

as soon as he got to the classroom the lunch bell rang.

"great now i missed fifth period!"

then the class cleared out and someone bumped into Stephen. he had black hair,dark skin and was very tall.

"SORRY! I DIDNT MEAN TO-"Stephen started saying thinking '**crap big guy,probably a bully,im dead**!'

"its okay i dont mind."

then he just walked away

" *_phew_* i thought i was dead..."

"huh what are you doing here?"

"whats it to ya...what the hell,its you again what are you doing here?" Stephen yelled with another WTF look on his face

"i go to school here,what are **you** doing here?"

"same as you only, i just started going today."

"okay,now tell me how you saw that hollow."

"i dont know honestly...why?"

"just wondering, by the way whats your name?"

"stephen, yours?"

"ichigo."

" *_growl_* man im hungry well see ya strawberry." Stephen said while chuckling down the hall.

"HEY GET BACK HERE KID!" ichigo yelled chasing after him.

please review and thanks for reading this fanfic. P.S. if you dont like it...**shut up and dont read it!**


	3. Chapter 3:the soul reapers

"_*growl*_ aww man wheres the lunch room?"

"huh,oh there's no cafeteria in this school you have to bring your own lunch."

"...WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? aw man I would've got some leftovers out of the fridge if i knew that before!_*growl*_"

Ichigo handed Stephen half a sandwich and told him "here have some,but you arent getting any more scraps out of me,got it?"

"sure i understand."Stephen said as he walked away eating the he sat up against a fence.

"well i guess i have some explaining to do the school on why im late." Stephen said to himself still taking small bites out of the sandwich.

Stephen just sat there and waited till the bell rang.

"hello"somebody said to Stephen.

"_*sigh*_ go away... i kinda perfer to eat alone."Stephen eating the last of the sandwich and without looking at the other person.

"geez your just like Uryu over there."

"who?" Stephen asked looking at the person talking to him. when Stephen realized it was the girl from before he started yelling "WHAT THE HELL ARE **YOU** DOING HERE? DO YOU GO HERE TO,WHATS NEXT AM I GONNA SEE ONE OF THOSE THINGS AGAIN?"

"shut up you idiot your gonna draw attention!" the girl said quietly.

"oh right i dont wanna attract any attention talking to the girl who took someones soul out of their think that doesnt attract any attention?" Stephen said quietly back.

"well it was the only way to get rid of that hollow. it probably would've killed you if we did'nt come!"

"...alright no fighting that logic. but to me this all seems to crazy."

"what was that?"

"nothing! by the way...why did ichigo have a sword when he got pushed out of his body?" Stephen asked trying to change the subject.

"well cause he's a soul reaper,well...he's a **substitute** soul reaper im the real soul reaper."

"soul reaper,what the hecks that?"

"well you could say that we're the people that help lost spirits cross over."

then when she just started explaining to Stephen the lunch bell rang.

"i'll tell you after class okay, by the way if you wanted to know my names told me your name,its Stephen right?"

"yeah it is."

i dont own bleach and please review.

thank you.


	4. Chapter 4:yeah its a strange day

i dont own bleach or any of the characters.

~After school~

"well thats all believable... along with flying pigs and the tooth fairy!" stephen yelled after rukia explained everything about the soul reapers and everything else.

"hey rukia you got the same reaction out of me when you told me...except i wasnt as short as he is."ichigo said as he started checking stephen height."hey your the same height as rukia."

"SHUT UP I AM NOT!"stephen yelled as he compared his height to rukia."well...i guess...i am...wait how old is rukia?"

"i dont know but she said shes older than both of us."

"then...since im only 12 im gonna be taller than her."

"WAIT YOUR 12? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HIGH SCHOOL SO EARLY?" ichigo and rukia yelled in suprise.

"huh,oh i dont know...i guess im just smart."stephen said while scratching his head

"yeah...s-sure..."

"hey*_**ear twitches**_*do you guys hear something howling?"stephen said as he looked around.

*_**beep beep beep**_*

"huh my soul pagers acting up.a hollows nearby."

"is that what i heard? a hollow?" stephen asked before a hollow shows up behind him. "OH CRAP!"

"stephen get down!"ichigo yelled before stephen got grabbed by the hollow "damn it stephen i said get down!"

"let me go ya ugly bastard! i said let me go damn it! let...me...friggin...go! ichigo cut this things freaking arm off!"

"calm down im on it!" ichigo yelled as rukia took his soul out of his body. then he took the hollows arm off. "you know...your not smart your a complete dumbass! when i say get down you should GET DOWN!"

"I KNOW WHAT TO DO WHEN SOMEONE SAYS GET DOWN YA STUPID STRAWBERRY CARROT TOP!"

"stop mouthing off ya moron!" ichigo said before he cut the hollows head. "you need to think a little bit, you shouldnt mouth off to someone who has a sword dumbass!"

"oh yeah? carrot top,carrot top,carrot top,carrot top,carrot top!"

"why you little bastard im gonna kill you!" ichigo said while he was getting held back by rukia. "let me go im gonna kill the brat! i said let me go damn it!"

"you need anger mangement BADLY!" stephen said as he made faces. "well see ya guys."

"oh no,WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!" ichigo yelled as he tried to break free from rukia.

"im going home,its been to much for me!" then when stephen wasnt paying attention walking across the street he got hit by a car."OWWWW DAMN IT! THAT FREAKING HURT!"

"kid are you okay? im sorry i didnt mean to hit you im sorry!"

"im fine just a few in...ju...ries." stephen was saying before he passed out.

"stephen you idiot you should have looked before crossing the damn street." ichigo said as he picked stephen up. "well guess i should bring him to the clinic. come on rukia we should get going."

review and thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5:Emergency! shorty down!

i do not own bleach.

"hey we've got another patient dad." ichigo said as he carried stephen into the clinic.

"*_**sigh**_* what happened to this one?"

"he got hit by a car."

"just put him in the infirmiry and stay out of the way."

"well ya better hurry im losing a little too much blood."Stephen said faintly as he got carried in to the infirmiry.

"huh,oh you're finally awake kid? you okay?"

"oh im just friggin fine i feel like im in a hot tub-OF COURSE IM NOT OKAY YOU IDIOT STRAWBERRY!"

"well excuse me for caring about someone who should STOP MOUTHING OFF!" ichigo told stephen as he dropped him on the bed.

"ow be more careful...Zzz...Zzz."

"hey dont fall asleep when im talking to you!"

"ichigo get out we have to treat him."

"fine but tell me when he's back up,okay?"ichigo asked as he walked up to his room.

"well i guess stephens gonna be fine but that was a close call. he has to be more careful."

_in ichigos room._

"...*_**mumble**_*...let me out...*_**mumble**_*...cant breathe." a voice was saying muffled up in ichigos bag.

"oh i forgot you were in there kon." ichigo said as he took a stuffed animal out of his bag.

"yeah,yeah,yeah whatever. so who were you talking about ichigo?"

"oh,some kid that moved here that got hit by a car. yeah apearrently he's a new student at my school."

_back in the infirmiry._

"*_**yawwwwnn**_* hey what time is it?" Stephen asked as he woke up."alright thanks for your help and all but i have to get home."

"kid sit down you're still not ready to go."

"sorry but im in a hurry."

"well whatever you have to do can just wait you're still hurt."

"im fine i just need some tylenol."

"IM THE DOCTOR AND I SAY YOU NEED TO LAY BACK DOWN!"

"no,i need to get going. so i'll just go and-."

"Stephen get back in the bed and stop being stubborn you idiot!" ichigo said walking in the infirmiry.

"rrrrrrr...fine."

"geez you're a stubborn little shorty aren't you?" ichigo's dad asked pating Stephens head.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY YOU OLD JACKASS?"

"yeah whatever floats your boat shorty."

"OH YOUR ASKING FOR IT N-OWWW OWW OWW DAMN IT THAT HURTS!"

"SEE? I TOLD YA,MORON! YOU NEED TO LIE BACK DOWN!"

"oww ok fine but can you call my parents,tell them im here."

thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Chapter 6:important filler

I dont own bleach.

*_**ring ring...ring ring**_*

"hello,who is this?" Stephen's little brother Leo asked answering the phone.

"hi this is ichigo kurosaki. Stephen's here and he's hurt can i talk to the parent's?"

"*_**sigh**_* MOM,DAD STEPHENS HURT,SOME PERSON CALLED ABOUT IT!"

"get off the phone! hello,is he alright,what happened?" Stephen's mom janet asked.

"relax,he got hit by a car but it stopped fast enough for him not to get seriously injured."

"i'll be right over!" Janet said as she hung up the phone.

"well your mom said she'd be right over so just wait here and dont move short stack."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU COULD USE HIM AS A STEP LADDER?"

"i never said anything like that ya moron. now lay down and wait for your mom to bring you home."

"alright whatever you say strawberry."

"ITS ICHIGO NOT STRAWBERRY ALRIGHT SHORTY?"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MICROSCOPE YA CARROT TOP STRAWBERRY?"

"THATS IT GET OUTTA THAT BED IM GONNA TEACH YOU NOT TO CALL ME A CARROT TOP STRAWBERRY!"

"OH YEAH? BRING IT ON JER-OWWW OWW OWW! GOD DAMMIT THE PAIN!"

"c'mon you didn't get hit that hard."

"well i would be fine if that hollow didn't use me as a squishy toy. but you cant tell anyone about that so i have to say this is from that car."

"oh right forgot about that."

"well how could you forget about it? its like 50 feet tall!" Stephen said as he started limping in the kitchen.

"what are you doing? get back in here!"

"relax Ichigo,i can walk but i cant go too fast." Stephen said as he limped over a stuffed toy.

"_oww..._"

"what the...? let me guess a talking stuffed animal."

"uhhh...yeah it is."

"_im kon nice to meet ya...NOW GET OFF ME_!"

"oh sorry about that kon." Stephen said stepping off kon.

*_**ding dong**_*

"oh that must be my parents. see ya guys." Stephen said limping down the hall.

Stephen: Thanks for reading and please review.

Kon: hey can i do the disclaimer next time?

Stephen,Ichigo&Rukia:no thats eevee1300's job!

eevee1300: relax you can have turns,first is Rukia,second is Ichigo,third Stephen,last is Kon.

Kon: WHY AM I LAST?

eevee1300: because you asked first!

Kon: no fair!


	7. Chapter 7:first cliff hanger,i think

Rukia: eevee1300 doesn't own bleach or anything from it.

Kon: can i do it next?

eevee1300: NO,YOU'RE LAST,MORON!

"hey mom,you sure got here fast." Stephen said when he opened the door.

"yeah,okay,are you alright?"

"im fine,just a little banged up,thats all so dont worry."

"Stephen you're a idiot ya kn-ACHHOOO know that." Leo said coming from behind mom.

"well how did you get sick,eating boogers?"

"i dont do that ya idiot."

"well can we just go home i want to get some sleep."

"yeah,sure thing short stack-"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE'S THE SMALLEST SHRIMP IN THE OCEAN?"

"hahahaha!*_**sigh**_* its good to know you can still complain,that tells me you're fine."

"whatever,lets go home guys."

"oh i almost forgot,your bill miss...uhh..." Ichigo said giving a bill to Janet.

"Janet McNeil. your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"nice to meet you ichigo...wow 900 yen? okay here you go."Janet said handing the money to ichigo.

"well see ya straw-er ichigo."

"you're lucky you didn't say strawberry,anyways see ya 'short stack'."

"DONT CALL ME SHORT STAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCKKK!" Stephen yelled trying to go after ichigo but he got carried away by his dad john.

"LET ME GO,LET ME GO,IM GONNA KILL HIIIIIIIIIIMMMM!"

"sorry about his temper ichigo." John said still carrying Stephen.

"its not a big deal,the shortys not gonna do anything."

"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE IM NOT HERE!"

"anyways,bye."ichigo said shutting the door.

"GET BACK HERE IM NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Stephen yelled trying to break free.

"thats enough,lets go home." John said carrying Stephen home.

_back at ichigos house._

*_**beep beep...beep beep.**_*

"huh,theres a hollow coming..."

"wait,thats the way Stephen went!" ichigo said looking at where the map showed the hollow.

"well what're we waiting for." Rukia said as she took kon out of ichigos bag."cough it up!"

"no,no,no,no dont *_**muffled yells**_*"

_back where Stephen was._

"*_**ear twitches**_* oh god dammit no,everyone get out of here!" Stephen yelled trying to push everyone out of sight.

"what's wrong with you Stephen,you're more of a nut than ever." Leo said hitting Stephen right on the head with a yo-yo.

"dammit im trying to keep you sa-" Stephen tried to explain but a explosion happened and Stephen pushed his family out of sight and ran away yelling. "come get me ya freak!"

Stephen tried to run but the hollow was catching up fast. "CRAP,CRAP,CRAP,GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" Stephen yelled running away like a chicken shorty-

_**PAUSE.**_

Stephen:DONT CALL ME SMALL,I'LL BREAK DOWN YOUR FEET AND STICK'EM ON YOUR HEAD!

eevee1300:hey,dont steal lines from Edward Elric!

Stephen:well excuse me for hating being called small!

_**PLAY.**_

"NOTE TO SELF,FOLLOW ICHIGOS ADVICE,DONT MOUTH OFF!" Stephen said slowing down from exaughtion.

"**get back here human,i just want a little taste!**" the hollow said getting ready to grab Stephen.

"what am i,a freaking happy meal?" Stephen said before getting grabbed by the hollow. "not again,LET...ME...GO...YA FREAK!"

"**oh come on i want to have a shorty sandwich-**"

"DONT CALL ME SMAAAAAAALLLLL!" Stephen yelled before a random soul reaper came and cut off the hollows hand.

"**AUGGGGGHHHH! DAMN YOU SOUL REAPER THAT BURNS! THATS IT IM GONNA KILL YOU!"** the hollow yelled before slicing the soul reaper in half.

"_hey human...pick up my zanpacto."_ the soul reaper said pointing to his sword.

"i dont know what a zanpacto is,but okay." Stephen said picking up the sword.

"_now thrust it trough your chest._"

"ARE YOU NUTS YOU SOUL REAPER? THAT WOULD KILL ME!"

"_just do...it..._" the soul reaper said before dying.

"...great,i have to fulfill a friggin _dying wish_...oh well...here goes." Stephen said getting ready to stab himself "...im a idiot for doing this."

eevee1300:well thats it,review and thanks for reading.

Stephen:c'mon keep writing the chapter,i want to know what happens next!

eevee1300:YOU ALREADY KNOW WHATS GONNA HAPPEN YA MORON!


	8. Chapter 8:Stephens zanpakto!

Ichigo:blah blah blah,eevee1300 doesnt own bleach.

Kon:im next right?

eevee1300:shut it and just wait your friggin turn!*_**stomps the soul candy out of Kon.**_* ...whoops.

ichigo:hey,new record.

*_**big explosion when Stephen stabs his chest with the zanpakto**_*

"...woah,why am i in a kimono now,am i a...soul reaper now?" Stephen asked himself looking at the clothes he was wearing.

"**well look at that,a tasty soul thats a soul reaper as well." **the hollow said trying to grab Stephen.

"i dont think so! take this!" Stephen yelled slashing the hollows arm off.

"**DAMN IT YOU SON OF A-**" the hollow started but Stephen decapitated it.

"you talk to much..." Stephen said sheathing his sword.

_ichigos&rukias current location._

*_**beeeep**_*

"what the...hey Ichigo check this out."

"what is it Rukia? huh,the hollows gone. did Renji take care of it?"

"no i dont feel his spiritual pressure over there,but i still feel Stephens spirit energy so the hollow couldn't be dead,so i dont know what happened."

"well we better check on Stephen."

"what are you concerned about him Ichigo?"

"NO IM NOT WORRIED,I JUST SAID WE SHOULD CHECK ON HIM!"

"well i didn't say anything about worrying i said _concerned_."

"wha-but i-shut your friggin mouth and lets find Stephen!"

_back where Stephen was._

"wow this is so cool,im a soul reaper now,sweet! but...wheres my body,i dont see it anywhere." Stephen said looking everywhere for his body.

"what the,who is that?" Ichigo asked Rukia pointing to Stephen not knowing it.

"i dont know...another soul reaper? HEY WHAT SQAUD ARE YOU IN?" Rukia yelled asking Stephen _still_ not knowing it.

"squad? try making sence Rukia." Stephen said turning around.

"S-Stephen you're a soul reaper now? h-how the hell did y-you become a soul reaper?" Rukia asked with the funniest WTF look you can think of.

"hmm...i dont really know how,maybe it was when the soul reaper over there told me to stab myself in the chest with his sword." Stephen said doing a thinking look.

"you mean his zanpakto?" Ichigo asked. "do you know its name?"

"name,what're you talking about?"

"oh your zanpakto has a name,mine is Zangetsu."

"well then whats mines name?"

"_its __1__つの模倣__._"

**PAUSE.**

eevee1300:if you cant read japanese please translate.

Kon:why cant you write it in english?

eevee1300:BECAUSE IT WOULDN'T SOUND COOL LIKE ZANGETSU SO SHUT IT YOU IDIOT! *_**stomps Kon till he's torn apart**_*

Kon:i should...report you...to the stuffed animal...rights people.

**PLAY.**

"did my sword just talk?"

eevee1300:please review and thanks for reading

Ichigo:hey why do i have to work with these shorties?

Stephen,Karu&Ed:WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT ITS LIKE HE'S IN PRESCHOOL?


	9. Chapter 9:awaken 1つの模倣!

Stephen:eevee1300 doesn't own bleach or any characters... 'cept me.

eevee1300:okay next chapter is Kon.

Kon:finally its 'bout time you showed me respect.

eevee1300:hey Kon dont think you're off the hook for taking my ramen! *pulls out a giant hammer.*

Kon:*screams like a little girl while running off.*

Ichigo:note to auidience,do NOT take eevee's ramen.

"_yes i just did but you're the only one that can hear me._" 1つの模倣 said glowing a dim red color.

"well i guess this means we're partners doesn't it,hey ichigo why does your zanpakto look so...different?" Stephen asked comparing his zanpakto to ichigos.

"oh its because mine is in its released form right now,while yours isn't."

"released form?"

"yeah if you call out your zanpaktos name,it goes to its released form."

"oh really let me try,awaken 1つの模倣!" Stephen yelled awakening his zanpakto.

**PAUSE.**

eevee1300:1つの模倣 has a ocean blue hilt and a blood red blade with a curved tip,on the bottom of the hilt there is a black cloth as long as a leg.

Kon:you didn't need to explain how it looks ya know.

eevee1300:I EXPLAINED ITS LOOK SO PEOPLE WOULDN'T TRY TO THINK TO HARD ABOUT HOW IT LOOKS,DUMBASS! *kicks Kon like a soccer ball.*

Kon:why do people hate me?

**PLAY.**

"d-did you release your zanpakto,WHAT THE HELL I HAD TO TRAIN WITH MISTER HAT AND CLOGS JUST TO USE MINE BUT YOU JUST CAN CALL OUT ITS NAME LIKE ITS NOTHING!" Ichigo yelled with a look i cant really explain.

"STOP YELLING I JUST DID WHAT YOU SAID,THATS ALL I DID SO CALM THE HELL DOWN!" Stephen said hitting ichigo on the head with Zangetsu.

"wait when did you swipe Zangetsu,but its still on my back...what the...how are you copying Zangetsu?"

"duh 1つの模倣 can imitate any zanpakto,why do you think its called 1つの模倣 'the imitating one'?" Stephen said transforming it back.

"dont start with me ya shorty."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL PEOPLE JUST TAKE A STEP OVER HIM LIKE HES AN ANT?"

"stop fighting and get in your body already Stephen,an ambulance is taking it away right now." Rukia said pointing towards Stephens body.

"wha-HEY WAIT DONT TAKE THAT I NEED IT!" Stephen yelled running over to his body.

ichigos thoughts:_he released his zanpakto after having it for five minutes...i dont think anybodie's done that before...i probably shouldn't worry about it though._

"Stephen,where are you? damn it where is he,STEPHEN COME OUT HERE YA SHORTY!" Stephens family yelled trying to find Stephen.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A GARDEN GNOME YOU JERKS?" Stephen said after he put his spirit back in his body.

"there you are,where have you been?" Leo asked making Stephen think '_**CRAP,CRAP,CRAP WHAT DO I TELL'EM NOW?**_'

"uhh..." Stephen said starting but then Rukia used something that looked like a lighter on his family.

"WHAT THE-,RUKIA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Stephen asked with a WTF look on his face.

"memory replacement,i changed their memories so you wouldn't have to explain,but the memory they will wake up cant be predicted so just wait and see what they remember."

"great...well how am i getting them home?" Stephen asked picking up Leo. "i cant carry three at a time ya know."

"fine i'll take your mom,and ichigo will take your dad got it?" Rukia said grabbing janet.

"okay *_**grunts**_*damn your dad is HEAVY!" Ichigo said grabbing john.

"well,you know what house is mine right?"

"yep the broken one with a shorty in front of it."

"exact..ly,WHO'RE YOU CALLING SMALL?"

eevee1300:thanks for reading and please review,HEY GET BACK HERE KON! *pulls giant hammer out again.*

Kon:*still running and sreamimg.*

Rukia:hey how do you open this juice box?

Ichigo:you STILL haven't got it yet?


	10. Chapter 10:second day of school

Kon:eevee1300 does not own bleach or any characters.

eevee1300:hey Rukia,is that my ramen your holding?

Rukia:Kon gave it to me.*_**slurrrrp**_*

eevee1300:_oh Kon_ *_**pulls hammer out again**_* _come here for a sec._

Kon:NOT AGAIN!

Rukia:*_**slurrrrp**_* hehehe.

*_**alarm goes off**_*

"HE'S GOT A GUN-oh its just my alarm...well lucky me,i woke up _early_ this time." Stephen said getting up from his bed. "wait for it...3...2...1...crap."

"GOOOOOOOOD MORNING STEPHEEEEEEEEN!" Stephens mom yelled as she did the same thing ichigos dad does to ichigo.

**PAUSE.**

Kon:HEY STEPHEN JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!

Stephen:NO I DIDN'T,I KNEW MY MOM WAS GONNA DO THAT DUMBASS!

eevee1300:BOTH OF YOU,PUT A SOCK IN IT! *_**sticks socks in their mouths.**_*

**PLAY.**

"yep right on schedule,WHAT THE HELL MOM CANT YOU GIVE ME A BREAK FOR ONE DAY?" Stephen yelled dodging her.

"well not a bad reaction,you've been to LA-ZY lately so i thought i'd get back to my normal schedule."

"whatever,im just gonna go to...SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL *_**THUD**_*..._ow i fell down the stairs..._" Stephen said as he got up after falling down the stairs.

"another nice job,DUMBASS!" Leo said sticking his tounge out.

"look whos talking,ya sick little brat!"

"im not sick today,i got better over last night."

"well whatever,i need to get to school EARLY today so,bye." Stephen said walking into the door. "why does this happen to me?" Stephen said this time OPENING the door and walking through.

"well two accidents in one day...still doesn't beat the record of eighteen accidents in a hour." Leo said looking at a planner.

**PAUSE.**

Stephen:yes i am accident prone,WHATS IT TO YA?

Kon:wow you're short and accident prone,who would'a thought it?

Stephen:WHO'RE YOU CALLING SMALL YA STUFFED ANIMAL? *_**stomps on Kon for a minute**_.*

**PLAY.**

"im just wondering...was all that a dream,or was it real?" Stephen asked himself walking to school. "...who cares,i just need to focus on my walk,i dont wanna bump into a carrot top and end up having to repair my house again."

"dont call me carrot top,ya shorty!"

"wait...Ichigo is that you,WHO'RE YOU CALLING SHORTY YA CARROT TOP STRAWBERRY?" Stephen yelled whacking Ichigo with his backpack.

"HEY,WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Ichigo asked rubbing his head.

"that,my friend,was for calling me shorty!" Stephen said with a vein sticking out of his forehead. "well see ya at school."

"OH NO YOU DON'T,GET BACK HERE!"

_later at school._

"ICHIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOO!" someone yelled running down the hall.

"hey keigo,hows it going?" ichigo asked putting his arm in the way of him.

"HEY NEW KID!" someone yelled from in the class room.

"...me?"

"yeah you,come here."

"okaaay. wait...rukia you're in this class too...?" Stephen asked looking at a bald guy,a small kid,a guy with weird eyebrows,and...well some girl who didn't uhhh...fit in the uniform.

**PAUSE.**

Rangiku:he means me.

Ikkaku:yeah because your uniform shows off your-

Toshiro:shut up,this is rated T,ya know.

eevee1300:uhhh...yeah! thats why i said it like that so...SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! *_runs out of the room with a red face._*

Rangiku:huh wonder what that was about?

**PLAY.**

"oh hello,im stephen mcneil,nice to meet you." Stephen said waving at them.

"you mean this guys a substitute soul reaper,thats pathetic his spiritual pressure is weak." Ikkaku said looking at Stephen very closely.

"...please stop staring,and i guess you are all soul reapers too?"

eevee1300:thanks for reading and please review.

Rangiku:why did you run out of the room earler?

eevee1300:uhhhhh...no reason just a little...uhhh shy. *_**faints**_.*


	11. Chapter 11:im out of chapter titles

eevee1300:I dont own bleach or any of the characters.

"of course were soul reapers you shorty *_**echos three more times and stephen had a "IM GONNA KILL YOU ALSO I,AM,NOT,A SHOORRTTYYY!" kind of look.**_*

**PAUSE.**

**Stephen:THAT IS IT,IM DONE,IM QUITING THIS FREAKING FANFICTION!**

**eevee1300:no dont,wait dont walk out the-***_**SLAM **_***...door...god dammit! Stephen get back here now! ***_**walks out the door**_*****

**Ichigo:...what the hell just happened?**

**Rukia:i think we lost the OC.**

***eevee drags stephen in***

**Stephen:let me go,i quit!**

**eevee1300:oh no you dont,i created you,i could do whatever i want with you! you are staying in this friggin fanfic! you are lucky im not pullin out my falcon hammer!**

**Stephen:wait...whats a falcon hammer?**

**eevee1300:its the hammer i dont use unless i get so pissed that i can melt ice out of my rage!**

**Stephen:...sorry didnt hear you i was just listening to music on my MP3 player.**

**eevee1300:thats it,come here you PRICK!**

**Stephen:HOLY CRAP,HE'S GONNA KILL ME!**

**PLAY.**

"did you just call me shorty ya cue ball?" Stephen said with a vein sticking out of his head.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING CUE BALL YOU MIDGET?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MIDGET YA CHROME DOME?"

"WHO ARE YOU-"

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU! hey kid ignore Ikkaku,im Rangiku Matsumoto,the bald guy is Ikkaku Madarame,the guy with the weird eyebrows is Yumichika Ayasegawa,and the silver haired guy is Toshiro Hitsugaya,but he prefers to be called captain Hitsugaya." Rangiku said pointing to each person.

"BALD?"

"WEIRD EYEBROWS?"

"well yeah you are bald and you do have strange eyebrows,but thats nothing like me being short...*_**facepalms himself**_*"

"well since thats out of the way can we move on to the more important stuff,like how come there is ANOTHER SUBSTITUTE SOUL REAPER?" Toshiro asked pointing to Stephen.

"well...*_**explains everything that happened.**_*...and thats about it."

"do you know who the person who died was?"

"im sorry i dont know."

"well ichigo said that you awakened your zanpakto in the first ten minutes of being a soul reaper,is that right?"

"all i did was say my zanpaktos name and it awakened and thats it,thats all i did."

"well lets not worry about that any more and lets get back to work,after all dont want to look suspicious."

"good morning class,i would like to introduce a new student,Stephen McNeil please stand up."

"hi im stephen nice to meet you all." Stephen said with a blank expression on his face.

"okay take your seat anywhere thats empty." the teacher said pointing to all the empty chairs.

_Stephens thoughts._

well this is strange,i mean soul reapers,hollows,talking stuffed animals,soul society its all so crazy.

they could be pulling a prank on me...but how would i get a zanpakto?

man this is confusing me...

"DAMN IT DOESNT MAKE ANY SENCE!" Stephen yelled out loud in the middle of class making people look at Stephen like hes insane. "...uhh,i cant under stand the question on my paper,sorry for yelling,*_**ear twitches* **_may i use the bathroom?"

"sure mister Mc-" the teacher started when Stephen sprinted out of the room. "...Neil..."

eevee1300:please review and thanks for reading.

Stephen:you ended on me...NEEDING TO USE THE BATHROOM,WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?

eevee1300:well its funny right?

Stephen:NO ITS NOT!

eevee1300:well,lets have the readers decide shall we?

Stephen:FINE WE WILL!...if they want to that is.


	12. Chapter 12:a menos grande?

eevee1300:I do not own bleach or any characters...I hate doing the disclaimer.

*_**stephen panting while running down the hall.**_* "well the hollows sure got me out of a bind,but wait!" *_**falls trying to stop and rolls like a ball into the wall.**_* "_oww_...how do i make myself a soul reaper again?" Stephen said still on the floor rubbing his head.

"i can help with that." Rukia said from behind stephen. "just brace yourself cause its gonna hurt." she said putting a glove on.

"*_**sigh**_* okay im ready." Stephen said standing up and letting Rukia knock him out of his human body. "damn your right it DOES hurt!" Stephen yelled rubbing his head and running to the hollow. "well thanks for helping me out."

"hold on your gonna show us your zanpakto's Shikai!" Toshiro said running next to Stephen.

"fine whatever i just need to get rid of this hollow!" Stephen said running faster. "lets hurry up cause that one sounded close!"

almost as soon as they went outside they saw a menos grande in the park area.

"wha-what the hell is that,is that a hollow?" Stephen yelled looking so shocked it would make you feel shocked.

"its a menos grande,a higher ranked hollow than the ones you've seen."

"well if its a higher rank,i just have to try harder!" Stephen said running past the other soul reapers.

"Stephen,wait!" Ichigo yelled chasing after him.

"change,1つの模倣!" Stephen said releasing his zanpakto.

"so he can release his zanpakto after all." Toshiro said chasing after him along with the other soul reapers.

"Stephen,wait up you dumbass!" Ichigo yelled trying to run faster. "damn he's fast for a shorty!"

Stephen stops right in his tracks,turns around and yells. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTY?"

"knew that would stop y-" Ichigo said before he got hit by Stephen with his swords sheath.

"IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU,STOP CALLING ME A SHORTY OKAY?" Stephen said with veins sticking out of his head.

"you know,you're a giant ASS!" Ichigo said hitting Stephen right back.

"oh you want a fight do ya well then,bring it on mother f-" Stephen started before Toshiro grabbed him and pulled him away. "hey let me go,he asked for it so let me give it to him!"

"good,hold him down while i-" Ichigo started before Rukia grabbed him and pulled him away too. "wait who's side are you guys on anyways?"

"we're not anyone's side you idiot. we just cant have you beat each other to a bloody pulp." Rukia said before her and Toshiro let go of the substitute soul reapers.

"okay whatever we just need to get to that menos!" Stephen said pointing to the menos grande.

"let us handle that then." Ikkaku said taking his zanpakto out. "extend,Hōzukimaru!" Ikkaku yelled said releasing his zanpakto.

"bloom for me,Ruri'iro Kujaku!" Yumichika said releasing his zanpakto.

"dance,Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia yelled releasing her zanpakto.

"growl,Haineko!" Rangiku said releasing her zanpakto.

"roar,Zabimaru!" Renji yelled said releasing his zanpakto.

"rain over the frosted heavens,Hyōrinmaru" Toshiro yelled said releasing his zanpakto.

"you guys dont need to worry,i can handle this." Stephen said running towards the menos grande.

"not this again!" Ichigo yelled running after him...again.

"okay here we go,transform to Hyōrinmaru!" Stephen said jumping in the air using the ice created by 1つの模倣 to keep jumping.

"did he...imitate Hyōrinmaru?" Toshiro asked.

"yes he did,his Shikai to has the ability to imitate any Shikai he has seen." Rukia replied changing her zanpakto back to normal.

"okay im up high enough to cut its mask,change to Zangetsu." Stephen said jumping off the piece of ice he was currently on. "Getsuga Tenshō!" Stephen yelled cutting the menos grande's mask in half.

"was that...Getsuga Tenshō?" ichigo asked dropping his jaw.

"well it can copy another Shikai,so it should have the same techniques."

"well if thats so then he doesnt just imitate it,he's replicating our spirit energy,also modifing the technique's to his advantage." Toshiro explained remembering about him changing the form of his Shikai.

"what are you talking about?" Ichigo asked Toshiro.

"well i think i can explain that,i take my own spiritual pressure and form the Shikai based on your spirit energy,then i am able to form an exact replication of any Shikai i have seen."

eevee1300:well thats as far as i can write with this stupid computer so thanks for reading and review.


End file.
